Dare You To Move
by Fae1956
Summary: Sasuke transfers to the prestigious Konoha Conservatory to study dance and finds himself having to cope with the change while facing the troubles of his past. Can one Con student break through enough to help him? YAOI M for later chapters
1. Sound of Madness

**So this idea has been stuck in my head for the longest and I finally needed to get it down on paper. So I hope you all like it and will continue to read as I get the chapters out =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto, just my imagination of the characters doing naughty things *****winks* **

_**Sound of Madness **_

Sasuke looked up at the new school he would be calling home and sighed. If his father could see him now the older man would scowl at such a "girl" decision Sasuke was making for his career. The last Uchiha looked around at the other Undergrad students around him and wondered how exactly it was he was even going to fit in at a school like this. Usually "his kind of people" were outgoing, free spirited and all that jazz.

Uchiha Sasuke was NONE of those things.

At the moment he was sorely rethinking his decision to join the conservatory in the first place. Sure, his absolute passion was dance but to be surrounded by so many others that shared this passion could either be enthralling or a suicidal death mission. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke took his first steps onto Konoha Conservatory and prayed to every God that his roommate would at least be sane.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke walked through the dorm hall and finally found his room. Using his key to get inside he walked into the room and was surprised to see it was still decent looking considering that his roommate had obviously moved in already if the bags by the bed nearest the window were any indication.

Sasuke placed his bags by the other bed and looked at his schedule seeing that he had Solo Technique in about 20 minutes. He decided to get his leotard out and get changed for the class, putting his everyday clothes in a dance bag so he could change afterwards. As an Uchiha he was always early to all rehearsals and all classes. He made sure of that.

Walking out of the room he looked for Dance Studio 204 in the Sarutobi building. Upon finding the building he made his way to the second floor. Sasuke let his eyes wander around the walls seeing pictures of famous alumni in various dance positions. As he continued walking he saw something from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help himself from stopping and looking through the window of a private studio.

Inside the room was a man perhaps the same age as Sasuke. He donned black sweatpants with one pant leg rolled up to the knee and no shirt covering his contorting upper body. Black socks covered half his feet in order to help the pirouettes and other various turns he would need to do. However, the thing that had Sasuke standing on the same spot was just how beautiful the man before him was.

It was no surprise to Sasuke that he was gay. That was one male dancer stereotype he fit to the core. He loved everything about the male anatomy. The way that the muscles rippled with each movement and just how hard and secure everything was. Not soft and wiggly like women. The most he loved was the strength that men had. Being a dancer, strength was something essential and Sasuke found himself fall in love with that every time.

Sasuke stood riveted as he watched the man dance. He let his eyes rove over the tan torso and the way that the blonde hair that adorned the young mans head moved with every spot he did in order to fully complete a turn. The blonde did a wide kick that fanned across the front of his body, his foot reaching his head and allowed said foot to meet his opposing ankle and turn letting his hands find purchase above his head in such a fashion that made it seem as if he were caressing the air.

The blonde spun effortlessly with his eyes closed until he opened them again to stare at himself in the mirror. He had obviously been at it for a while considering the healthy sheen of sweat that was covering his chest and back. Upon the blonde stopping his movements Sasuke saw that he had iPod plugs in his ears and was obviously dancing to music only he could hear which in turn made Sasuke was very curious as to what the song was.

Sasuke saw the time and continued walking to the second floor in order to get to dance studio 204 in time to warm up and stretch. As Sasuke walked along the second floor he saw that essentially studios were the only things located there. As he walked by each room he saw the same thing, a room with many mirrors and bars along the walls.

He found 204 and peered inside, seeing that there were already 6 students inside stretching and talking animatedly. Sasuke pushed the door open and went straight to the side of the room, setting his stuff down not talking to anybody. Taking his sneakers off he placed all of his clothing directly next to each other and waited for the Professor to arrive.

All eyes were trained on Sasuke as he began to stretch and warm his body up. Sasuke didn't make eye contact with anybody in the room. It always went like this, whenever there was a transfer student, everybody wanted to know who the "new kid" was, and there was always one brave soul who would come over to introduce themselves…stupid fools.

Sasuke saw a shadow loom over him and he stopped reaching for his toes and looked up at the person that was no smiling down at him. She had obnoxiously pink hair, a pink leotard, white tights and amazingly pink jazz shoes on. Sasuke would wonder later how she managed to find that. Pretty much the girl before him looked like a five-year-old ballerina at her first lesson, definitely not a Dance Conservatory student.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, you must be the transfer student. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura's smile widened further as she plopped down next to the raven. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her as she did this.

"Uchiha as in the Uchiha business corporations?" Sakura questioned.

"Exactly that,"

"I had no idea that one of the famous Uchiha's was a dancer, much less coming to our school,"

Sasuke internally rolled his eyes at this girl in front of him. This happened wherever he went. Girls throwing themselves at him, wanting to "get to know him" when in reality they were just trying to get into his pants…if only they knew they were barking up the wrong tree.

"Yo, new guy. Why don't you come over here?" one of the male dancers called out at Sasuke. Sasuke glared over at him and stayed exactly where he was.

"I'm fine right over here," Sasuke answered him. The other men just stared at Sasuke while Sakura didn't take the hint and continued to stay directly next to him.

"How long have you been dancing for Sasuke?" she questioned him.

"I don't believe that is any of your business,"

"I've been dancing for 15 years. Since I was 4, ballet my entire life,"

"I see you haven't grown out of wearing the same thing since that first class 15 years ago," Sasuke told her. Sakura flinched and looked down at what she was wearing and frowned. She got up and walked back over to the other group of people and sat next to them, leaving Sasuke alone once again.

Just then the person that Sasuke presumed to be the Professor walked in and everybody grew quiet. The woman was tall and blonde, her hair pulled back into a low ponytail showing off the purple triangular tattoo on her forehead. She donned black sweatpants and a white wife beater that was straining over her large breasts. What tied the outfit together was the green sweater that she wore over the wife beater to at least look somewhat composed.

She surveyed the room and scowled. She then looked over at Sasuke and smirked.

"You must be the Uchiha boy," she stated. Sasuke nodded and the Professor motioned for him to join the rest of the class and he did, "I am Tsunade and I will be your instructor for Solo Technique, you do not need to refer to me as Professor, Tsunade is just fine. I do not have a dress code policy, I only ask that you bring in the music of your current solo with you, the preference is usually something classical or if not then something that can used in an actual audition. Understood?"

"Yes Tsunade,"

"Wonderful. Now as for the rest of you…would anybody like to tell me, WHERE IS NARUTO?" she questioned screaming the last part. The rest of the class flinched at that and just as she asked the question somebody came bursting through the doors tripping over their things as they threw it to the side, while slipping their shoes off and throwing it in the general direction of where their things were while pulling up one pant leg in the process.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he saw that it was the boy from earlier that he had seen dancing in the room by himself, the only difference was that he now had a shirt on. Tsunade crossed her arms over her large chest, raising an eyebrow at the blonde man.

"Tsunade how are you? You look as wonderful as ever,"

"Naruto, you're late…again," Tsunade growled out massaging her temples.

"In my defense you get here late pretty often too ya know,"

"I am the professor Naruto!"

"Then you should be on time I would say," the kid Naruto answered. Sasuke looked on in amusement between the two and then saw the narrowing of Tsunade's eyes and Naruto's wide smirk.

"Okay then. How about you go first Naruto. I'm sure everyone would love to see what you have come up with for today's class,"

"Wait…now?"

"No in the next year,"

"Okay, so then I'll just be going-,"

"NARUTO!"

"Got it, got it. Lemme just get my iPod," Naruto answered her. Tsunade rolled her eyes as Naruto walked over to his things and got out his iPod and went over to the sound system to connect it. He flipped through the songs for a bit and found the one he was looking for and pressed play. He had obviously given it a later start time then what it originally was because he had enough time to walk over to where his spot was and set himself.

Sasuke noticed how everybody sat up at attention when Naruto got ready and wondered if there was something that was going to happen that he was not aware of. All of a sudden there was the sound of a guitar and a loud bass that resounded throughout the studio.

For the first 4 pounds of the beat Naruto stomped on the floor. He then stretched his right arm across his body, followed by the left. He did the same motion for the next four pounds of the beat and then the singer started singing.

_** Yeah I get it **_

_**You're an outcast**_

_**Always under attack**_

_**Always coming in last**_

_**Bringing up the past**_

_**No one owes you anything **_

Naruto did two turns with his right foot touching his ankle and then grabbed his right leg lifting it straight up into the air as he continued to turn. He allowed his leg to drop as he landed in a lunge. He brought his left leg around in another turn, landing him on both feet. On the words "No one owes you anything" he shook his pointer finger on his right hand smiling at everybody.

_**I think you need a shotgun blast**_

_** A kick in the ass**_

_** So paranoid**_

_** Watch your back! **_

__He bent down slightly and then rose up on his tippy toes on beat, kicking at the audience with his right leg, placing it behind him to land in fourth position and proceeded to do 4 turns with his right leg extended straight the entire time as his left leg worked to keep him turning. On the word "paranoid" he curled his right leg in to his left knee and dropped into a deep squat, shooting straight up into the air into a split.

Naruto landed in a crouch and brought his left leg in front of him and back over his body so that he flipped over onto his stomach. He lifted himself onto his hands and flipped over back onto his feet.

The class stared in awe at him as Sasuke smirked at this Naruto's obvious arrogance. He obviously didn't listen to Tsunade about song choices and he was just going all out with his movements, though they were all controlled, it still didn't answer why he had gone off with the music.

Sasuke continued to watch him as he danced and just saw the boy do a leap in the air to land again with his feet crossed forcing him to do another turn, except this time his upper body was bent to the left while his arms were on either sides of his chest, bent at the elbow and steadily rising to the ceiling.

_**Oh my, here we go **_

_** Another loose cannon gone bi-polar**_

_** Slipped down, couldn't get much lower**_

_** Quick sands got no sense of humor**_

_** I'm still laughing like HELL**_

Naruto bent down into a low crouch and swayed from side to side looking at the entire class and went even lower so that his right leg extended out to the side. He propped his left arm on the floor and swung his body over that side and then again, into another flip.

_**You think, that by crying to me **_

_** Looking so sorry**_

_** That I'm gonna believe **_

_** You've been affected**_

_** By a social disease**_

_** Well then take your medicine! **_

At that moment Naruto did the little sequence that Sasuke saw him do in the room downstairs where he did a kick that fanned across his body and landed on his opposing ankle to turn while his hands fanned up above his head. Naruto stopped his turn by stepping with his right foot and kicking his left foot to meet the first one, which resulted in him doing a small jump.

_**I created the sound of madness**_

_** Wrote the book on pain**_

_** Somehow I'm still here to explain**_

__ He pulled his hands back sharply into his chest so his elbows were sticking it out behind him twice and jumped back along with the motion. He crouched down again and leaped into the air with one leg straight and the other bent behind him. Upon landing he stayed crouched down and spun on the balls of his feet to a standing position again with a crazy look on his face.

_** That the darkest hour never comes in the night**_

_** You can sleep with a gun**_

_** But when you gonna wake up and fight….**_

_** For yourself?**_

He ran to one side of his space and rose up on the toes of his left foot, stretching his right leg up progressively until he was a straight line and fell forward onto his back, tucking his head so he didn't break his neck.

The music ended there leaving Naruto on the floor looking as if he was about to get up from where he was and attack somebody. Everybody in the class started to clap softly as Naruto rose to his feet awaiting Tsunade's reaction.

"I see you chose to focus on turns for that exercise," Tsunade spoke, rising from her seat. Naruto nodded while catching his breath, "The exercise was to either focus on turns, leaps, or kicks," Tsunade spoke in the direction of Sasuke. Sasuke nodded to himself as he saw Naruto's eyes trained solely on him, his intense blue gaze unwavering as he continued to breathe heavily and stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at the blonde and noticed for the first time how radiantly blue the other man's eyes were and how when he trained them on Sasuke it felt like Sasuke was just put on display and the blonde was reading him like an open book. Something about those eyes made Sasuke slightly uncomfortable and yet at the same time safe.

"UZUMAKI!"

Naruto's head shot towards Tsunade who was waiting to give her critique. Tsunade continued on to tell him what he could improve upon and correct and what needed to be focused on more. But during the entire time that Tsunade was talking to him Naruto's eyes kept straying towards Sasuke.

"I would like to see you prep less for your turns also. I can tell when you're prepping and that is NOT a good thing. It needs to look like one movement not three different individual movements,"

"Got it,"

"Alright, that's all. Sit down, let me get Neji next,"

As Tsunade dismissed Naruto to sit down Naruto chose to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke saw that Naruto was slightly taller than he was and had a more muscular build compared to Sasuke's thinner frame.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto,"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to face the blonde sitting next to him. Since he was closer he could see him better and saw that Naruto was indeed a hell of a good-looking guy. His blue eyes stood out even more when you got to be nearer to him and he had three scars on his face on each side of his cheeks that made him look feline in many respects.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Oh! You're the transfer. My roommates a transfer too, I never got his name though,"

"Interesting," Sasuke countered. Sasuke didn't recall his roommates name either, more so because he just didn't particularly care.

"Where did you go before this?"

"Gap year. I took enough college credit level courses to be admitted with sophomore standing," Sasuke answered already knowing that was going to be the next question out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto nodded and faced forward to watch the rest of Neji's dance. Sasuke looked at Naruto out the corner of his eye and saw how intently the blonde watched the other man dance, smiling at certain movies that he would do.

Sasuke couldn't help it but he was drawn to this person next to him. Even though the blonde was obviously crazy, unorganized there was something else underneath it all. He didn't necessarily like the fact that he was drawn to him because he chose to live in a bubble away from everybody else but this person was just so infectious. He wanted to know more about him.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

At the end of class Sasuke went to the bathroom to change into his everyday clothes. On his way over there he noticed how everybody in the class was talking to Naruto so animatedly and how he smiled through it all, laughing and just genuinely having fun.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and slipped out of his dance clothes and put on his dark skinny jeans, white t-shirt and red collared shirt. He left the collard shirt open and bent down to tie his sneakers. As he was tying his sneakers he heard the door to the bathroom open. Not bothering to look up he finished and started to put everything away in his dance bag.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked up at hearing his name being called and saw Naruto staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Why are you always smiling?" Sasuke questioned him, resting his arms on his thighs. Naruto's' smile didn't falter as he leaned against the doorway to continue looking at Sasuke.

"What's the use in frowning?" Naruto countered. Sasuke scoffed, getting up from where he was and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"You're an idiot,"

"Why because I'm happy?"

"No because since I've seen you this entire class you have had an idiotic grin on your face,"

"Aw, you were staring at me all class?" Naruto grinned wider. Sasuke scowled at him at the response he received which only made Naruto smile even wider if that were possible.

"Stop being such an idiot," Sasuke grit out.

"Then don't be such an uptight bastard,"

"Unlike you, I have things to do. So move,"

"Well that's surely a way to get what you want huh?" Naruto questioned him, lowering his eyes so he could see the paler man that was now directly in front of him. Sasuke shoved him to one side making Naruto laugh as he exited the bathroom.

"See you later," he heard Naruto say as he continued to walk out the studio and towards his room to put his bag down so that he could go and wander around the rest of the campus to get the lay of the land.

When Sasuke finally arrived at his room he noticed that his roommate still hadn't been back and the bags that were there when he first walked in were in the same place. Sasuke placed his bag down on the floor and went over to his suitcase in order to get a sweater so that he could walk around.

Sasuke heard the door open behind him and tensed finally realizing this was the person he would have to live with for the next year. Sasuke straightened slightly and heard a snort behind him. He turned sharply and stood stunned on his spot at who was looking back at him.

"What's wrong princess? Can't fancy living with me for the year?"

Sasuke knew in that moment he was going to kill this man named Uzumaki Naruto.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

**Well, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Let me know in a review kay? **

**- Fae =]**


	2. Fly

*******IMPORTANT!***** **

**I am changing this stories title to "Dare You To Move"**

**Sorry this took forever and five years to complete. It just so happens to be finals week over here at my wonderful institution of higher learning (-_-), So studying is a priority at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto, just my imagination of the characters doing naughty things *winks***

_**Fly**_

Sasuke stared at this being before him and wasn't exactly sure what to say which didn't happen very often. In so many words…Sasuke was speechless.

Naruto pushed off the wall walking into the room and going over to his side of the room and sitting on the bed provided for him. He stared at Sasuke expectantly while Sasuke still tried to figure out something to say.

"What's wrong princess? Cat got your tongue?"

"Don't call me princess idiot," Sasuke glared from where he stood.

"Okay bastard. But you are so very pretty. Just a right brooding princess," Naruto answered, grin still set in place. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in agitation and continued to rummage through his bag in order to find a sweater so that he could get out of the room as soon as possible.

"What ya doin?" Naruto questioned quirking his head to the side.

"None of your business," Sasuke answered him finally finding a sweater and putting it on so that he could take his much needed walk.

"If you fancy a tour I can definitely give you one. I have been here for a year you know,"

Sasuke thought about the proposal and wondered if he would be able to stand walking around for a few hours with the tan blonde that was now his roommate.

He figured he could, "Sure,"

Naruto perked up smiling wider and jumping up from the bed. Sasuke saw him get his own jacket and cringed at the color that it was. Naruto saw the expression and looked down at what he was wearing and quirked an eyebrow.

"There a problem?"

"Why are you wearing that hideous color?"

"Excuse me Mr. Dark, Evil and Brooding but orange is one of the BEST colors ever invented thank you very much," Naruto answered shoving his key into his pocket and walking past the Uchiha out the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes closing the door behind him as he followed Naruto.

"Anything in particular you want to see on the campus?" Naruto questioned him. Sasuke shrugged and shook his head.

"Not particularly. I just want to know where I'm going at least,"

"Okay that works," Naruto answered leaded the other man outside of their dorm. Sasuke could tell that this school wasn't going to be that confusing considering that it wasn't too large and it seemed easy enough to remember where everything was. Considering that the school was a Conservatory the only thing that it taught was Dance, Theatre and Music.

"So obviously that's our dorm building. Over by the quad you have 2 others. Then down by where we are there are about 3 more. Each dorm I guess you could say has kind of like it's own stigma behind it,"

"What's ours?"

"Mostly dancers. Lightning is full of a lot of dancers as well, but it's a bit divided between the Theatre majors. Fire hosts most of the Theatre majors though. Over on the other side we have the two dorms, Sound and Rain where many of the music majors live,"

"And what are we again?"

"Leaf," Naruto answered expertly.

"What's with all the elemental names for the dorms?" Sasuke questioned as they continued to walk and he saw a few of the music majors lugging their things over to the practice rooms.

"There was once this belief long ago that each performer had an affinity I guess you could say. Theatre majors were full of energy and spark hence why most of them are put in Lightning and Fire. Musicians are somewhat brooding…studious and full of like deep thoughts and what not so there goes the Sound and Rain principle. Dancers are graceful creatures that dance among the elements but are still full of that spark that Theatre majors have so that's why we're predominantly placed in Leaf and Lightning,"

"You sound like a founder of this place," Sasuke scoffed. Naruto bumped shoulders with the other laughing slightly at the comment and scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see…there were four founders and my father was among them. He was the youngest founder but a founder nonetheless. I was taught his teachings when I was born and old enough to understand it,"

"So you pretty much didn't have a choice in not going here huh?"

"Not necessarily," Naruto answered looking away. Sasuke saw this and wondered what brought on this change.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't your dad have been pissed if you didn't go here to pursue dance?"

"He would have never known considering he's dead…along with my mom," Naruto answered shortly.

Sasuke stopped shortly at what he heard which made Naruto turn around to look at the other expectantly.

"Don't say something cheesy about how you're sorry for my loss or how you wish you could understand,"

"I wasn't going to," Sasuke answered him. Naruto smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets and continuing to give his tour of the University.

"Over there is the Conservatory of Music. The practice rooms always have at least ONE person sleeping in them because the music students are always practicing," Naruto pointed in the direction of a different building. Sasuke nodded as the continued to walk and realized they were walking towards the campus center, more than likely to eat.

"So tell me Sasuke…what's your story?" Naruto questioned the dark haired male. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other who waited expectantly.

"Don't act like you don't know my family," Sasuke countered him.

Naruto shrugged, smile still in place, "Maybe I want to hear your version of it instead of relying what is written in the paper or the tabloids,"

Sasuke didn't say anything looking away from the blonde avoiding his questions altogether. As they both walked into the campus center Sasuke looked towards an area that looked much like a café.

"That's the café area. They sell coffee, tea, pastries and other food items there pretty much all day long. It's convenient when the cafeteria is closed," Naruto answered him. Sasuke nodded again as they walked down one flight of stairs and to the cafeteria where they swiped their ID's taking one meal away from their meal plan.

"I'm sure you can figure it out from here," Naruto told the other. Sasuke nodded and headed over to the salad bar to make himself a salad. He believed that he needed to stay healthy being a dancer and all. It was common that many of them did this. He looked around himself and found the meat section getting his daily dose of protein. It could be said that Sasuke was pretty anal about getting his food groups.

He walked over to get water to drink and then looked around for a place to sit preferably by himself. He went to go sit down and then felt a tug on his elbow and saw that it was of course Naruto pulling him in the direction of a different table that already had people sitting there.

Naruto took his seat and Sasuke chose to sit next to the energetic blonde as he surveyed the table. Sitting there was a redheaded kid with a tattoo on his forehead, the longhaired boy from his dance class earlier that day…Neji Sasuke believed his name to be. There was a boy with shaggy brown hair and red triangles under his eyes that looked like tattoos. All in all, it was a funny group.

The guy with the tattoos on his face jumped up and hugged Naruto across the table, "NARUTO! Where you been man?"

Naruto laughed moving back from the death grip of a hug.

"Hey guys this is Sasuke. With the red hair that's Gaara, Neji I think you met in class but he's the one with the long hair, and Kiba is the last one right there with the tattoos," Naruto explained. Sasuke locked eyes with the Neji who was staring at him intently. HE crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at Sasuke.

"You're the punk with the bad attitude this morning," Neji stated. Naruto looked over at Neji in slight shock that he would say something like that to somebody he had just met.

"I don't necessarily like people," Sasuke answered shrugging.

"I'm assuming your roommates with Uzumaki then since you're here…you not liking people will change pretty quickly," Kiba stated laughing. Sasuke just stared at him as everybody else nodded in agreement.

"We'll see about that," Sasuke stated.

"That hurts my feelings princess. Knowing that I won't be able to change your perception of things," Naruto said through a mouthful of food.

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow at the princess comment and glared at Naruto, "Don't call me princess,"

"Already have pet names for each other. Such loving roommates," Kiba told them both.

"What part of the Con are you in Sasuke?" Gaara questioned.

"Dance,"

"So you'll be seeing Neji and Naruto a lot…Naruto a lot more than you would probably be comfortable with," Gaara told him. Sasuke smirked slightly at the last comment as Naruto scoffed into his food and stuck his tongue out at the other man.

"And yourself?" Sasuke questioned the red head.

"Music. Viola to be exact,"

"I'm a Theatre major," Kiba offered with a wide smile. Sasuke nodded not surprised in the slightest. Gaara looked like the quiet type that didn't particularly look like he would be a dancer or a theatre major, the only other option left was music and particularly instrumental because voice didn't seem like something he would prefer to take part in.

"You're Uchiha correct?" Neji questioned Sasuke. Sasuke directed his gaze towards Neji and nodded keeping his gaze leveled with the longhaired brunette.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto looked in between the two realizing immediately where the conversation was going and realizing soon on that Neji and Sasuke would not really be good friends.

"How are the legal battles going?" Neji questioned not hesitating in the slightest with his questioning. Sasuke bristled at the question and rose from the table grabbing his plate and taking it to the drop off station and leaving the cafeteria.

He knew that his family wasn't the biggest secret in the world. His father owned a huge business corporation that he had built from the ground up. They owned half of the market and were constantly in the spotlight because of mergers and stocks that were always through the roof. But being in the limelight also came with having everybody know your business…or at least believing they knew everything about your life.

Sasuke heard somebody coming up behind him and didn't slow his steps as he made his way back to his dorm room and further away from the typical people that he would meet whenever he moved to a new school or town.

"Sasuke…hey. I'm sorry about that. Neji can be sort of a dick sometimes. He isn't the most sociable person in the world,"

Naruto had come after him knowing that he was pissed off because of the little comment that Neji made. Sasuke didn't say anything as he continued to walk back to their room. Naruto didn't say anything to him the entire time just letting Sasuke walk in silence.

"The dance studio's," Sasuke finally spoke as they made their way into their dorm building.

Naruto looked over at him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You said that music students have rehearsal studios. So I'm assuming that theatre majors and dance majors have similar studios. Where are the dance studio's?"

"Oh…that's in a separate building. I can show it to you if you want to dance,"

"Kind of why I was asking dumbass,"

"Whatever bastard," Naruto commented.

Sasuke walked into their room and grabbed his dance clothes along with his iPod and walked back out the room waiting for Naruto to lead the way to the dance studio.

Naruto led him to a different building all together and noticed the name on the building was "Kushina Dance Hall" and kept in mind to ask about the names of the people on the buildings. Naruto led him down the halls where there were separate dance studios along each of them.

"This entire building is a dance studio so you can go into any studio as long as it isn't occupied. Each one has a bar, sound system, mirrors, everything you would need to practice…or just vent,"

"Great," Sasuke told him. He left Naruto standing in the midst of the hall and continued down the long hallway and went into a room not checking to see if Naruto had left. Sasuke set his iPod down on the sound system and went into the bathroom in the studio and changed into his dance clothes quickly. Exiting the bathroom he dropped his street clothes on the floor and made his way over to the sound system.

He flipped through his iPod and found the song he was looking for and pressed play while plugging it into the sound system to ring through the studio for him to hear.

The piano started slowly and Sasuke walked to the center of the room waiting for the right hand to start playing faster. As the right hand sped up he brought his right leg in front of him, bent at the knee with his left hand to the side of him. He extended his right leg out to the side and allowed his body to drop to the left side while his leg extended out in the back of him.

He planted his weight on that leg and spun onto it, doing three turns. He rose onto his toes and stepped in front of each of them and jumped, bringing his knees to his chest and falling to the floor on all fours. He extended his right arm out, planting it on the floor to bring his right leg in the air and down to the floor allowing his left leg to follow.

From this position of being bent over he placed both hands in front of his feet and lifted his right leg into the air and then proceeded to lift his left leg until he was in a handstand. He allowed himself to hold that position for a while and then collapse his arms under him so he rolled onto his back and do another roll so that he landed back on his hands and knees again.

He spun around himself, bringing his hands above his head as he did so and letting his right arm fall to his side as his left hand stayed out next to him shaking slightly with the piano playing in the background. His hand began to shake harder as the piano continued to play and the left side of his body, leant further and further to the left side with each down beat that was accented.

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt the movement run through him and shook his head his right arm going to grab his left arm and bring it down in a jerky manner with the beat of the music still playing throughout the room. His movements became more static as the music continued.

Without opening his eyes he allowed himself to run to one side of the room and leap, his legs spread out in a split in the air, coming to cross in front of his body, his head turning while his arms held him against his middle and he dropped back to the floor on his knees breathing heavily.

His hands tried to find purchase in front of him and he went only to grab in front of him in multiple places before sinking down into the floor, his hands reaching in front of him as if looking for something he so desperately lost.

Sasuke rolled onto his back at this point, letting his head roll on the ground and brought himself up using only his ribcage and over his legs until he brought his knees up to his chest, ending the dance there as the song continued to play.

Sasuke allowed himself to sit there breathing heavily from the current dance that he had just done. He hated when he allowed himself to feel something when he knew he shouldn't be feeling anything about the trial…it was stupid.

"Why do you hide all of that?"

Sasuke shifted his head to the side to see Naruto standing, looking at him with absolutely no judgment in his eyes at all, and just pure confusion. Sasuke turned back to his knees continuing to breathe heavily wondering how long Naruto had been standing there.

"Why should I show any of it?" Sasuke countered.

"It shows your human,"

"Like you tell all your secrets," Sasuke stated.

"I don't…but I also don't pretend like everything's okay either,"

"That smile you're always sporting seems to say differently,"

"I just deal with it…no sense in being hung up about it," Naruto stated. Sasuke scoffed and got up from where he was and went to turn the music off and faced Naruto.

"What's the deal with the names of the different buildings. You got elements for dorms and actual people for each of the buildings. What's the deal?"

"The building's are named after contributors as well as the founders. The Sarutobi building is named after Hiruzen Sarutobi…one of the founders," Naruto answered with a straight face.

"And who is this building named after?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto faltered a bit and put his hands in his pockets. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him and Sasuke did. Naruto led him down the hall a bit to a portrait of a woman in a firebird leap with flaming red hair. Her eyes were closed and she looked completely graceful in the picture as if the person had painted the picture instead of taken it with a camera.

"That's Uzumaki Kushina,"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto realizing why when he had seen the other boy practicing it was in the Sarutobi building as opposed to this building. Why Naruto didn't originally show Sasuke this building on the tour of the school when he was being shown the grounds. Why Naruto faltered slightly when Sasuke asked who the building was named after.

"She was my mother,"

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

** So you guys know the deal =] Leave me a review please. It'll help me get through finals and give me some inspiration to write the next chappie =]**


	3. My Interpretation

**Sorry this took a little bit longer than usual. But it's here now. Hope you all enjoy =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto, just my imagination of the characters doing naughty things *winks***

_**My Interpretation**_

Sasuke reached over and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock that was going off. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them slowly while he turned onto his back. Yawning, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Sasuke looked over at the other who was sprawled on their bed, sheets tangled in his legs, mouth wide open, and hair astray.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up from his bed, exiting the room to make his way to empty his bladder. It was officially his fourth day in this school and he seemed to be adjusting well. His days consisted of waking up at 7:00 in the morning to get ready for his day that started at 10:00.

Depending on the day depended on what classes he had. Monday's were Solo prep, Choreography and Ballet. Tuesday's were Alexander Technique, Nutrition and Ballet. Wednesday's consisted of Anatomy, Improvisation and Ballet. Thursday's were strength training and Partnering. Friday was his only day off and that was his day where he was expected to practice and meet for private lessons when scheduled.

Sasuke groaned remembering what today was. Thursday. Which meant that he would have an agonizingly long day of strength training followed by Partnering, which he was not particularly looking forward to. As Sasuke finished his business in the bathroom he walked back to his room scratching his head in agitation.

It was bad enough that girls were already over him as it was. Partnering was always a problem because girls would drool over him whenever he had to do a particular lift with one girl and the girl that he was partnered with would always do something to wind up closer in his arms than she needed to be. All in all…Sasuke hated partnering.

Walking back into his room, he shut the door quietly knowing that Naruto would more than likely still be asleep. Sasuke looked over at the blonde confirming his suspicions. Sasuke's gaze lingered on the other man in the room and thought back to 4 days ago on his first day where Naruto told him about his mother. It put Sasuke a bit on edge realizing that Naruto and himself weren't that different in respects to their family and he wondered what other secrets he was keeping.

Then again, it isn't like Sasuke was so willing to talk about his own personal family situations as was saw when he fled from the table when Neji brought up the lawsuit currently happening with his family. Sasuke shut his eyes, turning to his closet and gripping it tightly trying to will the thoughts away of his family not wanting to think about his fuck up of a brother and his controlling father. The only one that remotely cared about Sasuke was his mother and he wasn't even sure if that was because she genuinely cared or if that was the pills she was taking to make her some semblance of "okay."

Sasuke heard stirring from the other side of the room and looked over at the bed. Naruto's back was arching off the bed as his arms were stretched above his head, cracking a few joints in the process.

"God that feels good," Naruto said in a voice that promised pleasure. Naruto looked over and smiled brightly at seeing Sasuke awake and looking at him.

Naruto flipped onto his stomach, hugging his pillow to his chest as he continued to look at Sasuke, "You're always up so early but your first class isn't until 10:00. That's so weird,"

"Some of us like to get things done before classes. Plus, waking early provides for a better day," Sasuke answered his roommate while he began to find clothes for the day.

"Yeah…well I like sleep,"

"That explains why you're always missing breakfast then,"

Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes and then turned his head to look at Sasuke, "You're right. I guess I'm coming to breakfast with you today huh?"

Sasuke deadpanned at Naruto's declaration and began to get dressed as soon as he could. Naruto laughed seeing this and got up from his bed slowly making his way to his own closet to find a shirt and jeans for the day.

"Come on Sasuke, you know you love spending time with me,"

"You're my roommate. I have about 3 classes with you. WHY exactly do I need to spend any more time with you?"

"Oh please. That last improve class we had together was hysterical,"

"You're an idiot,"

"And you're a bastard. I thought we established this already?" Naruto questioned grinning. He slipped on his dark blue jeans, buttoning them and then found an orange shirt that said, "I'm Foxy" in black letters. He slipped on some black canvas shoes and ran a few fingers through his hair. Naruto walked over to the sink in their room and brushed his teeth quickly, not wanting to be left by Sasuke…who WOULD leave him.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw that the blonde was already dressed and he was just now putting a shirt on. Sasuke had decided to go for simple black pants, a grey t-shirt with a black vest over it and black boots. Sasuke looked in the mirror that was behind their door and styled his hair the way it was normally styled and glanced over at Naruto making sure he was ready to go.

"You set?" Sasuke questioned him. Naruto nodded, grabbing his keys and ID card, following Sasuke out the door. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pocket and walked with Naruto towards the campus center where they would have breakfast…for the first time since they'd been here because Naruto never woke up for the occasion…not that Sasuke was complaining.

"This is awesome! I think this is only the second time that I've eaten with you. We should eat together more often,"

"Don't count on it," Sasuke countered.

"Are you always this antisocial?" Naruto questioned offhandedly while picking his nails.

"Haven't we already been over this?"

"Right. That first day when we ate with the rest of my friends. They asked if you were a social person and you said you weren't. Well how can you be a dancer and not be social? That's just crazy,"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but most dancers aren't that social,"

"Says you. You're a ballet dancer, that's the only reason,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke questioned quirking an eyebrow in slight annoyance.

"Ballet dancers have this stick shoved SO far up their ass that is incomparable to other dancers in different styles,"

Sasuke glared at Naruto from the corner of his eye at the comment. Sure that was the stigma for ballet dancers but to hear it from somebody so plainly was just offensive to say the least. It wasn't like he was born to be antisocial or anything of the sort. It was just his nature, coupled with the way he was raised in the family environment…didn't lead for him to be a very social and happy child.

"At least I even speak to other people as opposed to others who only care to associate with other ballet dancers. And who made you the expert on dancers personalities anyway?"

Naruto shrugged, opening the door to their campus center as the arrived to the building and made their way downstairs to eat.

"I never said I was an expert. I just say what I see based on what has been around me all my life,"

Both boys swiped their ID's to go inside in order to eat and went their separate ways in order to get what they were going to eat before meeting in the area towards the front that lead to the seats. Sasuke waited for Naruto in that area when he was done getting his food.

Naruto came waltzing over, his plate overflowing with food a wide grin set in place.

"I forgot how much I truly loved breakfast,"

"I don't understand where you put it all," Sasuke said making his way to the tables to sit down before he went to go get something to drink. Naruto managed to get his drink, utensils and plate to the table without spilling a thing onto the floor.

Sasuke got his water and made his way back to the table to sit with Naruto. Naruto began digging in moaning at the taste of the food obviously forgetting how amazing breakfast truly was and how a body craved it in the morning after not eating the entire night.

"Oh…Sasuke…I need to wake up with you more often," Naruto said around a mouthful of eggs. Sasuke smirked at this comment and began to eat his food. Naruto swallowed what he was chewing and stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you gay?"

Sasuke sputtered on the food that he had just put in his mouth and looked at Naruto incredulously because of the question he had just asked. Sure he was, but nobody had every just asked him out rightly like that.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you gay?" Naruto questioned taking another bite of his food as if he were asking a normal question like how the weather was outside.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke questioned back avoiding the question altogether.

"I'm just curious. I mean it wouldn't matter if you were. I am. I just ask cause of the clothes you wear and the obvious of you being a dancer,"

"Nobody has just ever asked me outright though. You don't find that a bit weird?"

"Like I've mentioned before. I deal with things as they are. Don't make a big deal out of them. I don't thinks sexuality is that big of a deal that everybody makes it out to be. You still haven't answered my question," Naruto spoke grinning. Sasuke felt his cheeks coloring slightly and glared at the other because people did not make him blush.

"Yes. I am,"

"Hmm," Naruto spoke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that comment. Naruto put his hands up in defense at the look and continued eating.

"What was the 'hmm' about?" Sasuke questioned taking a bite of his food.

"Nothing. It's just interesting is all," Naruto answered smirking at the dark haired man. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde and continued to eat his food in order to make his way to get changed so he wouldn't be late for strength training.

As he continued to eat and speak to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why the blonde had inquired about his sexuality. Sure, he could say he was just curious all he wanted but there had to be a reason to be asking now of all times. He could have asked Sasuke on the first day he moved in or even the second but he chose to wait until the end of the week.

Looking at his watch and seeing that it was close to being 9:00 Sasuke got up from the table to get ready to leave. Naruto pat his stomach looking up at his roommate in question.

"You leaving so you can be exceptionally early as usual?"

"It's 9 o' clock. I would be right on time considering I still have to change for class," Sasuke answered before walking over and dropping his plate off. Naruto followed behind him and walked back with Sasuke out of the campus center and back towards their dorm.

"How are the partnering classes here?" Sasuke questioned Naruto as they made their way to their dorm.

"You have partnering today?" Naruto questioned the other laughing slightly.

"Yeah…what's the issue?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shook his head, "I have that class today too,"

Sasuke groaned making Naruto laugh loudly at the reaction he received from the other knowing that Sasuke would not be pleased in the slightest.

"If I end up having even ONE more class with you I will kill the registrar's office. Every last person that works there," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed louder, bending over at Sasuke's pure loathing of the idea that eh would have to be in another class with him.

"Don't worry princess, it's not as bad as you think," Naruto told him.

Sasuke rounded on Naruto glaring daggers at him, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me princess?"

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and got close in his face. Sasuke didn't stop staring at the blonde in front of him. Sasuke had to look up slightly in order to stay eye level with the other. There was no way he was backing down from him.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke revealing his slightly elongated canine teeth "Stop being so pretty and I won't call you princess,"

Naruto stepped away from his roommate and continued to walk back towards their dorm room. Sasuke growled slightly to himself before making his way in the same direction in order to change and get to class on time.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke left the room of his strength training class and looked at his watch seeing he had about half an hour before his partnering class. Sasuke decided to stop by his room to cool down for a bit before heading over to the building where his class was taking place.

Sasuke shouldered his dance bag walking swiftly. He hadn't minded the strength class at all. It was one of his better classes although he wasn't exactly sure how the grading process would work considering it just depending on how much a person could lift.

The other people in his class were pretty good already as they were and he just wondered why a strength training class was necessary considering that people probably did it on their own time as it were.

Finally making it to his dorm he walked up the stairs to his room and let himself in. He looked over to the side and saw Naruto wasn't there yet and assumed he was getting out of his class soon. Putting his bag down on the floor he laid out on his bed, closing his eyes and letting himself relax into the mattress.

Sasuke felt his muscles relaxing into the mattress and sighed rolling his head around a few times. He stretched his arms above his head stretching his back in the process and feeling a few joints pop. He relaxed his arms and tensed all over again hearing the door open to Naruto.

"You ready for class Sasuke?" Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke didn't respond to the hyperactive man and rolled onto his side away from Naruto. Naruto laughed and put his bag down and sat down on his bed, leaning back on his hands.

"Come on Sasuke. We should get going so we can be early to class,"

Sasuke groaned slightly realizing that Naruto was right and rose from where he was laying down. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, rising from his bed that he had just sat down on and walked over to Sasuke's bedside.

"Come on princess. Something tells me that this partnering class is going to be entertaining as hell," Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared at him not questioning why it would be entertaining because he was slightly afraid to know the real answer to that question.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke was officially going to murder somebody. As he looked around the class of the day he had seen that everybody already had their partners so there wasn't much he had to worry about. He did however realize that there were two people missing.

"Where the hell is my girl Tenten guys?" Naruto questioned everybody.

"You didn't hear Naruto?" a girl questioned him. Naruto turned to face her and held out his hands expectantly.

"She broke her right leg. She's gonna be out for a while,"

Naruto's face fell at the news, "What? Then who am I supposed to partner with?"

"That's a fantastic question Uzumaki,"

Sasuke turned to face a new body in the room, an older man with a mask covering half of his face and platinum grey hair adorning his head all while one of his eyes was covered.

"Kakashi what the hell?" Naruto questioned a bit agitated.

"I see we have another member joining us as well. You must be the Uchiha boy,"

Sasuke nodded at the professor while Naruto snapped him back to attention. Kakashi turned his gaze on the annoyed blonde and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You still haven't answered my question Kakashi,"

"Well this is indeed an interesting development of events considering the fact that Hinata has been out of the country which leaves Sasuke here without a partner as well,"

"You can't be serious. You _do _realize what your inferring here right?" Naruto questioned the professor. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders still looking at Naruto.

"Unless you have another option,"

Sasuke listened to the two men go back and forth and finally caught on to what the professor was telling the blonde.

"You want me to partner with another male?" Sasuke questioned in slight outrage.

"Welcome to the conversation Uchiha," Kakashi told him calmly.

"I'm a ballet dancer. That would not work at all. How would it help me to partner with another male?"

"Like I said, when you two come up with a better idea let me know. But until then, you two will be partners. This will lead to be an interesting class don't you think?"

With that Kakashi walked away from the two young men toward the front of the studio. Everybody else looked on at the two and wondered how that would work.

Sasuke turned his gaze on Naruto who looked back at him in disbelief. Sasuke walked closely up to Naruto until they were nose to nose forcing Sasuke to look up to the slightly taller man.

"Let's get one thing straight…I'm not the girl,"

Naruto snorted looking down at the other male, "I'd like to see you try and lift me. Let's face it princess; you have the body for it. Thin hips, lithe waist, you're just smaller in proportion. That's not a bad thing either," at that Naruto smile and leaned down to Sasuke's ear, "Masculine yet graceful…damn sexy,"

Naruto walked away then with a wide smirk on his face leaving Sasuke standing in the middle of the room his cheeks turning a slight shade of red. Sasuke wasn't used to this feeling…this feeling of somebody overpowering him and telling him how things were and leaving it at that. He was used to getting his way and people answering to him. This was something different all together.

But the worst part about it was that Sasuke wasn't sure if he was mad that he was being defied or if he was mad that he actually enjoyed somebody else taking charge for once.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

**Obviously I am not in a Dance conservatory so I have no idea how the classes would really work. I did however do research to understand what classes they take and the classes in this chapter were the product of looking on three different colleges websites. **

** I hope you all like this instillation. So tell me what you think =]**


	4. Tear You Apart

**Sorry, sorry, sorry a MILLION times sorry for the wait for the next chapter, but here it finally is. I hope you all enjoy it. =]**

** Discliamer: ****I do not own anything Naruto, just my imagination of the characters doing naughty things *winks***

_**Tear You Apart **_

Sasuke couldn't believe this. He had been reduced to being the girl in a partnering class when he was supposed to be the man. The person that women WISHED would hold them, and instead he was being lifted and tossed around by another man. With every movement they were forced to do Sasuke cringed a little bit more each time. Especially with how he would have to be held for certain turns.

Naruto stepped away from Sasuke as they were instructed to take a small break. Sasuke went to one corner of the room to go drink some water while Naruto followed since his belongings were in the same area. Naruto smirked at Sasuke and nodded in his direction.

"We're not such a bad pair huh?" Naruto questioned him. Sasuke glared at him and put his water bottle down in his bag.

"Yeah if you can get past the fact that I'M A MAN and should NOT be dancing women's parts!" Sasuke hissed at the other. Naruto waved him off making Sasuke glare harder at the other male.

"I don't care too much about that. I quite like having you all pressed up against me anyway, although it does cause problems from other parts of my anatomy. You're lucky you haven't been dropped yet," Naruto answered him sticking his tongue out at his roommate.

Sasuke bristled at this; not believing Naruto was being so nonchalant about all this. It then clicked in his head what Naruto was referring to as his eyes widened and wondered what he had done to deserve this torture. What would his family think if they saw him now?

Sasuke grimaced at that thought. Why was he thinking about his family at a time like this? They didn't know he was gay, they didn't know he was in a dance Conservatory as opposed to the Business school he was supposed to be in, they didn't know anything about what he was doing right now so what did Sasuke care what they thought?

All the dancers walked back to their spots waiting for Kakashi's instruction. Naruto stood next to Sasuke with his hands on the back of his head as he stretched and watched out of the corner of his eye while Sasuke was caught in deep thought.

"Hey Sasuke…you alright?" Naruto questioned, lowering his arms.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You lo-,"

"Okay everyone," Naruto was cut off as he was forced to look to the front of the class as Kakashi spoke, "We're going to be trying something a bit different now. Since you all are warmed up. We are going to be doing a bit of contact improvisation," Sasuke raised an eyebrow at what Kakashi stated. What the hell was this man talking about?

"As dancers, there will be times where you may have to improvise, either something has gone wrong on stage or the performance you are doing is that of an improve performance. You are expected to continue as nothing happened. What we will then be practicing first is being able to find your partners center of gravity,"

As Kakashi spoke his assistant in the class came up and he formed a position. This one that he was currently in was where his legs were spread equally apart in a second position, knees bent. The girl walked over to his side and placed one leg on the inside of his left one and her right leg around his waist, allowing her upper body to drape on his side as he held her on her back. "Her pelvis is firmly placed on my own pelvis so that our center of gravity is equal and she will not topple to the floor. Even if she shifted her weight,"

As Kakashi said this the girl moved off of him while Kakashi bent down in the same position again. She slipped on of her legs over his shoulder and leaned down so her arms were around his shoulders. Kakashi stood slowly so not to have her fall as most of the class stood in awe, seeing how she didn't even flinch, "This is key in understanding contact improv as well as any type of partnering," Kakashi placed the girl on her own two feet as he continued speaking.

"What you all will be doing is similar. I want to see 3 perches just as I did with my own partner. 3 perches in 3 different positions from BOTH partners. Yes, the men will be perching on the females. Trust your partner, it does work. As you were,"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before realizing that there was no way he was going to get out of this. Naruto grinned and manipulated his body so that Sasuke could find a place to "perch" on him.

"You have to get lower idiot. You're too tall," Sasuke told him. Naruto grinned and got lower in his stance but still being able to stand tall in his upper body. He smirked at Sasuke and watched him as Sasuke tried to figure out where he was going to hook himself so that he would be placed on Naruto properly without falling.

"Either way you won't fall considering how tiny you are if that's what you're worried about,"

"I'm NOT tiny!' Sasuke growled out. He decided to stand behind the man and bring one of his legs around the blonde's waist and hooked it around his leg. Naruto placed his hands on his knees to give Sasuke more room to work. Sasuke brought his arms around the chest in front of him and gripped as he slid his other leg around the opposite hip and leg of Naruto's. Naruto stood slowly with Sasuke clinging to his back for dear life so not to fall. This was the first time Sasuke saw how tall Naruto actually was.

"Like this Kakashi?" Naruto grinned knowing that he was embarrassing Sasuke. The entire class turned to look at the blonde and raven as Kakashi walked over and smiled at them both.

"Sasuke don't look so frightened. You should be used to this,"

"I'm not a girl…I'm not usually the one off the floor. And I'm not frightened,"

"Your white knuckles say otherwise princess," Naruto spoke to him softly. Sasuke growled again and found a way off of Naruto without hurting himself.

"Continue," Kakashi told them both.

"Idiot. Why did you call him over?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Wanted to embarrass you a little more," Naruto answered sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I'm gonna rip that tongue out of your mouth if you keep doing that,"

"I could find a few better uses for it," Naruto stated as he got in his next position, which was essentially a downward dog position.

"How the hell am I supposed to 'perch' on that?"

"You're perches don't have to be standing and they do not need to move," Sasuke heard Kakashi speak out to the class

"There goes your answer,"

Sasuke glared down at Naruto and tried again to figure out how to do this. Obviously he wasn't supposed to be thinking because improvisation was really based on just doing whatever felt right and on the whim situations but he couldn't help and just think.

"Come on princess. Just do what you can. Don't think about it,"

Sasuke's eye twitched wondering how Naruto kept doing that with being in his head. Sasuke stepped forward and laid his stomach over Naruto's back and lifted his legs into the air so they weren't touching the floor. They held the position for about three seconds and then Sasuke got off the blonde.

Naruto moved this time into a lunge position, except with his hands firmly planted on the ground and his left leg straight out behind him. This time Sasuke didn't allow his mind to think and went in front of Naruto with the right leg that was bent. Naruto's baby blue's met Sasuke's as Sasuke placed his right leg around Naruto's waist and his other leg around Naruto's back as his hands wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto continued to stare into Sasuke's eyes as they held this position and saw something inside of them that he couldn't exactly put a name on or understand. Sasuke felt vulnerable as Naruto stared into his eyes. He felt as if all his problems and issues were being put on display and Naruto was reading him like an open book. Quite frankly it scared the shit out of him.

Sasuke released the position and stood up straight. He wasn't sure what had just happened and he didn't really want to know either. One thing was for sure…there was no way he was beginning to fall for this blonde idiot. Not after only 4 days of being in the college. He barely even knew him. Sure they were roommates, and sure Naruto always wanted to spend time with him but that in NO way meant that he actually KNEW the blonde.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto. Sasuke manipulated his body so that Naruto could perch on him and with two simple words dispelled whatever it was that was going on between himself and the blonde.

"Your turn,"

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke walked into his room, placing his bag on his side of the room in the process. He took his shoes off and began to think to himself. He couldn't believe this his luck lately. First he already had about 3 different classes with Naruto and now he was partnered with him for their partner class.

Sasuke growled to himself, walking over to his hamper as he proceeded to take off his shirt, pants, socks and underwear. Grabbing his towel he tied it around his waist and slipped into his flip flops while grabbing what he needed for a shower and proceeded in that direction.

Walking into the bathroom he put his items on a crate in the shower stall and closed the curtain behind him. He took his towel off and threw it over the bar with the curtain before turning around and turning on the water until it met his the temperature he wanted.

Sasuke stood under the spray and allowed it to cover him completely as he closed his eyes and thought back to the events of the day. He pretty much spent the entire day with Naruto aside from his strength training class which Naruto didn't have that day. He found that he didn't particularly care that he had spent so much time with Naruto and found that he quite enjoyed himself despite his protests.

But there was still something troubling him. The way that Naruto looked at him during partnering during his last perch. Sasuke wasn't sure what the look meant at all and he wasn't sure how to interpret it. Naruto's eyes looked tortured…sad even.

Sasuke opened his eyes and began to lather himself up with soap, washing away the dirt of the day. He couldn't figure it out. Why did Naruto's eyes look like that in that single moment? What was he hiding? Sasuke grit his teeth, clenching his fists as he washed himself off. Why did he even care? So what if the blonde had some secret? It's not like Sasuke wanted to know about it.

Sasuke opened his eyes, stepping out from the water and sighed to himself. It was useless. He knew that he indeed did want to know. He wanted to know many things about the blonde…but he wouldn't bring himself to accept the fact of WHY he wanted to know so many things.

Shutting off the water he grabbed his towel and wiped away most of the water clinging to his body and then wrapped it around his waist again. He grabbed his stuff and made his way back to his room in order to get changed for the rest of the evening. It wasn't like he was going to do anything as usual.

Sasuke walked into his room and saw Naruto there going through his closet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the frantic way that Naruto was searching.

"FUCK!"

"What's the matter? Finally realize your fashion sense is shit?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

Naruto whirled on Sasuke ready to say something and then took in the raven's state of dress and stared slightly. Sasuke turned his back on the blonde looking through his own closet to find something comfortable.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, his eyes trailing down Sasuke's back to his towel-covered bum. Naruto finally snapped out of his musings and glared at Sasuke's back.

"NO! Orange is still the single greatest color. I was just looking for something to wear tonight and I can't find what I was looking for,"

"Tonight?" Sasuke questioned confusedly. He pulled out some boxers and slipped them off under his towel, thus throwing the plush thing to the side.

"Yeah of course tonight. What kind of college doesn't have parties on a Thursday? Especially when most of campus doesn't have school tomorrow…unless you're in the music department…or a lowerclassman…HEY, you should come with us tonight! You would totally enjoy it,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry you must be mistaken. Have we _met?_"

"Oh, you have a sense of humor haha. I'm serious Sasuke! This would be a lot of fun. And you need to loosen up anyway,"

"I'm plenty loose. I just don't like going to parties,"

"Well you're going to this one!"

"Naruto I'm not going,"

"Yeah you are. Move over," Naruto walked over to Sasuke's side of the room to his closet, shoving Sasuke out the way to look through the darker haired man's clothes. Sasuke tried to shove Naruto out the way of his closet as Naruto started pulling out articles of clothing that he was supposed to wear for tonight.

"NARUTO! I'M NOT GOING TO THIS STUPID PARTY!"

"Yeah you are. What kind of roommate would I be if I didn't make you come with me?"

"I must be speaking Russian," Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"No you're speaking perfect English. I'm just choosing to ignore you and forcing you to go out with us tonight,"

"Is Neji a part of this group?"

Naruto halted in what he was doing and turned to face Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at him all seriousness on his face. Naruto threw the pants he had plucked out of Sasuke's closet onto Sasuke's bed.

"He'll probably be there but he's not walking over with us. You don't even have to run into him," Naruto answered him. Sasuke didn't say anything and then looked at the clothes that Naruto had picked out for him.

"When does it start?"

Naruto smiled happily and looked at his watch, "Well its 5 right now and the real party doesn't start until 11 or so. I mean it's good to take a shower now and just be ready and then chill out in people's rooms until it's time to leave,"

"11 o'clock? Why so late?"

Naruto grinned at this, "Because everyone's getting fucked up and you party all night so that you don't sleep until 5 in the morning,"

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke looked at the outfit that Naruto had picked out for him a few hours earlier and couldn't complain at what he was wearing. Naruto did have some fashion sense despite the fact that he only wore that gaudy orange.

Naruto had chosen a long sleeved white collared shirt, which he messily rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, with the top two buttons unbuttoned. His pants were black jeans and some black sneakers to finish it off on the bottom.

Naruto himself had on a teal shirt that matched his eyes much the same style of Sasuke's own shirt along with black jeans and black sneakers. Sasuke walked with Naruto as they reached Kiba's dorm room where they were going to meet the rest of the people that they would be walking to he party with.

Naruto knocked loudly on the door waiting for Kiba to answer. Finally he opened it and gestured them inside. Inside the room there were already a few people there drinking out of different cups while music played in the background.

"Hey man, I was waiting for you. Sup Sasuke? I didn't know you were coming with us tonight. Sweet,"

Sasuke nodded at the other as Naruto walked over and said hello to a few people. He motioned Sasuke over to him and introduced some other people that Sasuke hadn't met. Sasuke ended up meeting a blonde music major named Ino, a dark haired guy who was also a music major named Shino, and a chubbier guy who was a theatre major named Chouji.

"Say guys. Where's Temari, Shikamaru and Lee?" Naruto questioned them.

"They should be arriving soon. But you know how Shikamaru is. Always talking about how troublesome things are, Temari's probably having trouble with him. And you know Lee, probably gushing about some 'youthfulness' crap," the girl Ino stated.

Naruto nodded and looked around the room for Kiba again. He walked over to him seeing Kiba already looking at him. Naruto left Sasuke with the new people he had been introduced to and went to speak to Kiba.

"Hey where's the alcohol man?" Naruto laughed.

"What do you want? We got Svedka, Hennessy, some mixed drink over there that Shino came up with, Tequila, and we managed to get our hands on some Everclear,"

"What the fuck? HOW did you manage to get Everclear?"

"I know a guy,"

"Let me get a shot of that. Two actually. I'm tryna get Sasuke to have a good time,"

"Yeah no problem," Kiba said as he walked over to where he had the drinks and got two shot glasses to pour the drinks, "Speaking of, what's going on with you two?" Kiba questioned as he poured.

Naruto quirked his head to the side at the odd question, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it Naruto. The guy is completely your type. Dark hair, pale skin, brooding eyes,"

"I wasn't aware I HAD a type,"

"Not the point. What I'm saying is it just seems like there might be something going on with you two. Especially with the way you call him princess and what not,"

"That's just a thing between us. I like teasing him,"

"Yeah. Teasing him all the way into your bed,"

"It's not like that Kiba,"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Kiba smirked handing over the two shots to Naruto. Naruto thanked him and walked back over to Sasuke making sure not to spill any of the contents in the glass.

He finally got back to his roommate and got his attention. Sasuke saw the contents in his hand and looked back at Naruto in confusion.

"One of them is yours. Take it,"

"Idiot. I'm not going to drink,"

"Sasuke don't argue. You said you were going to have fun tonight. This is amazing stuff and we can rarely ever get it so it would be in your benefit to drink it," Naruto stated with a big grin.

Sasuke glared at him and took the glass from him waiting to drink it with Naruto.

"What's it to?" Sasuke questioned the other.

"You coming out tonight," Naruto answered as he clinked glasses with the other and they both downed the contents. Naruto swallowed it immediately and smiled feeling the burn. Sasuke swallowed as well and looked at the other feeling the burn as well, one of the many reasons he didn't particularly like drinking.

"How was it?" Naruto questioned.

"Horrid. What was that?"

"Everclear,"

"Never heard of it,"

"That's cause it's banned in a shit load of places,"

"What proof was that just now?"

"190,"

Sasuke's eyes widened comically as he looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled widely and swayed to the music playing in the background.

"YOU IDIOT! That's 95 percent alcohol!"

"I KNOW! Isn't it amazing? You only need like 2 shots of those to feel fantastic,"

"How do you know I'm not a lightweight?" Sasuke questioned the other, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto stopped swaying slightly and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Oh come one. It's only one night. Have some fun. Take another shot with me. Please?" Naruto begged the other. Sasuke couldn't figure out if it was the way that Naruto's baby blues shone or the way his bottom lip poked out in a cute manner or if it was the alcohol already affecting him but for some reason he agreed.

3 shots of Hennessy later Naruto was laughing to himself as he walked with Sasuke and the rest of the group to the party they were making their way to. It was officially 12:00 and the party had to be jumping by now.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto humming to himself in contentment. He felt unbearably hot and attributed that to the alcohol he had drunken in Kiba's room. Naruto latched onto Sasuke's arm and swung the other around in a circle making both boys laugh.

Finally arriving to the building they were headed towards everybody made their way to the basement where the music was pumping. Naruto started jumping, biting his bottom lip as he moved to the music.

Sasuke bopped his head to the music as he watched everybody go in their own separate directions to go dance and enjoy the party. Naruto pulled Sasuke with him to dance in the center of the people. Sasuke didn't recognize the song that was currently playing but allowed himself to fall into the beat dancing with Naruto that was going crazy.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and danced with him as they were kept a safe distance away. Sasuke allowed a smile to adorn his features and danced freely with Naruto actually having fun for once.

Suddenly the song began to change and he heard a bass start pumping throughout the basement. Everybody's kept dancing as the song changed and he felt himself moving closer to Naruto as it happened. Naruto stared at him and smiled goofily as he pulled Sasuke to him fully when the words of the song began.

_**Got a big plan, his minds set, maybe its right **_

_** At the right place and right time, maybe tonight**_

_** In a whisper or handshake sending a sign **_

_** Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind **_

__Sasuke felt one of his legs move outside of Naruto's while the other went in between his legs and he began to move against the other. Naruto held him firmly on his hips and moved against him as well as Sasuke found purchase with his hands around Naruto's neck.

_**Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her **_

_** Beset friend, it's not thing, maybe it slipped**_

_** But the slip turns to terror and a crush to like **_

_** When she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright **_

__Sasuke continued to move against Naruto as Naruto leaned his head down to Sasuke neck, his lips brushing against a pulse point there making Sasuke shudder.

_**It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak **_

_** And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak **_

_** Escape was just a nod and a casual wave**_

_** Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days **_

__Sasuke turned in Naruto's arms so his back was facing the other man and continued to grind down on him. Naruto kept his hands firmly on Sasuke's waist as Sasuke reached behind him to grab Naruto on his own waist.

_**It's only just a crush, it'll go away **_

_** It's just like all the others it'll go away **_

_** Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know**_

_** You pray it all away but it continues to grow**_

__Naruto wrapped one of his arms around Sasuke's waist as the other trailed up to his neck, and he turned the raven's head so that he could see him. Sasuke fixed his half lidded gaze on Naruto as he continued to move and was captivated by the way the other's blue eyes had considerably darkened.

_**I want to hold you close **_

_** Skin pressed against me tight**_

_** Lie still, close your eyes girl **_

_** So lovely it feels so right **_

__Naruto leaned down and did what he knew would feel right and kissed the raven. Sasuke reciprocated putting his hand behind Naruto's head, gripping his hair in the process to deepen the kiss.

_**I want to hold you close **_

_** Soft breath, beating heart**_

_** As I whisper in your ear**_

__"I want to fucking tear you apart," Naruto growled out the words to the song in Sasuke's ear as they separated from their kiss. Sasuke inhaled sharply and turned in Naruto's arms connecting their lips again in the process. Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke tugged on blonde hair in need.

Kiba looked on from his area where he was dancing with Ino and shook his head. He knew something was going to happen between the two. He just hoped that Naruto wasn't getting in over his head.

Naruto continued to kiss Sasuke, ferociously. He brought his hands up to cup the others face and twisted it just the right way, allowing his tongue to fully map out the inside of the other's mouth.

Sasuke broke this kiss and looked up at Naruto trying to comprehend what was going on. But his hazy mind would not allow him to think of anything except for how much he wanted to keep kissing the other in front of him. Part of him kept telling him how wrong it was while another BIGGER part of him was telling him this is what he wanted, no…NEEDED all along.

"Sasuke wh-,"

"Shutup,"

With that Sasuke dove back in and continued to kiss the other. Naruto didn't complain and held the other close to him in the middle of the dance floor.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

**Sorry again for the wait. You guys are too good to me with the wonderful reviews I have gotten =] 3 Thanks again. **

**But here you have it. The next installment. Why not press the little button and lemme know whatcha think, ne?**


	5. Keeping The Blade

**I am a horrible author/updater =[. I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. School has been kicking my booty and I finally was able to write this out. Hope it's not horrendous. **

** Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Naruto, just my imagination of the characters doing naughty things *winks*

_**Keeping The Blade **_

Sasuke shifted in bed, groaning as pain shot through his head. He placed his hand over his face and laid in bed recollecting his thoughts from the previous night. Sasuke's eyes widened once he remembered and ripped his head in both his hands at how stupid he behaved. He could only imagine how awkward it would now e with Naruto.

Just as that thought entered his mind said blonde walked into the room with a towel around his waist. Sasuke watched as the tan man walked around the room, getting ready for the day. He saw as Naruto's muscles rippled while he put on a pair of boxer briefs and proceeded to put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto looked for his iPod, assuming the blonde was going to go and practice. Naruto finally found his iPod and looked over at Sasuke's bed. Seeing the raven was awake he smiled at him as if everything was completely perfect.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Good to see you're up. I'm gonna go practice for a bit so I'll see you later," Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded in response while Naruto slipped on a pair of Vans and exited the room.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was acting like nothing had happened the previous night even though Sasuke could CLEARLY remember everything. Was it that Naruto was regretting what had occurred the night before? Did _he _even remember what happened? Sasuke shook his head and sat up in bed. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's didn't wallow or care about others opinions or concerns.

He steadied his breathing as his head swam and made him slightly dizzy. When he felt in control he got up from the bed and made his way to his closet to get dressed. Today he decided would b a day of work and exploration of the campus. If Naruto wasn't going to talk about it then he wouldn't even think about it.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke could get away from Naruto. HE was doing his very best to avoid the blond, but to no avail the blonde was everywhere. It wasn't that he was _running _away from his roommate, he just didn't appreciate Naruto's nonchalance and disregard for what had happened. Sure, Sasuke was after all an Uchiha, and as mentioned Uchiha's don't wallow…but he couldn't help it if his pride was just a _bit _bruised.

Sasuke scowled to himself at such a foolish emotion. He shook his head and continued his trek around campus trying to get his mind off his current problem. Just as he thought that his phone rang in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out and smirked at the caller ID. This was just the distraction he needed.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of you harassing me when you should be in class? Or better yet back at the company," Sasuke questioned answering his phone.

"Oh, come off it. I'm you're best and only friend. Can't check in on you?"

"Suigetsu, anytime you call me there is bad news, and I don't need to be checked on," Sasuke responded. He heard Suigetsu sigh over the phone and could imagine the slate haired man shaking his head.

"Do you truly think so low of me?" Suigetsu questioned feigning hurt.

"You and I both know you don't want an answer to htat question,"

"I'm going to disregard that comment. How's conservatory life going?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Wonderful. Everything my father would hate,"

For a moment there was a pregnant silence and Sasuke stopped walking sensing something was wrong.

"Actually Sasuke…there _is_ something I need to tell you…"

Sasuke visibly stiffened and pursed his lips in anticipation, "Does it deal with my father?"

"Not necessarily. Just your family in general,"

"What happened that I haven't heard about Suigetsu?"

"Are you by a newsstand by any chance?"

Sasuke looked around himself and saw he was indeed near the store on campus that sold magazines and newspapers. He walked over quickly and picked up the first newspaper where the headline read:

"_**New developments in Uchiha case; Itachi pleading guilty?" **_

"He's pleading guilty?" Sasuke choked out.

"I'm assuming it's a plea barg-,"

"But he didn't do it!"

"Sasuke, you don't know that,"

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't there man…you don't know that,"

"He's my brother!" Sasuke hissed into the phone. Suigetsu stayed silent knowing there was nothing he could say to Sasuke in that moment that would change his mind.

"The newspapers are questioning it. They aren't even sure if he's pleading guilty or not…they probably just offered him the plea bargain,"

"Have you heard from my father?" Sasuke questioned him.

"No…why?"

"In case he questions about me or speaks to you about Itachi,"

"You know I won' say anything to him about you…don't worry. And Itachi? That's just bad publicity. It'll blow over,"

'Who's going to want to trade with a company whose head is a convicted felon!"

"When something bigger happens they'll forget this eve-,"

"You _work _for the company Suigetsu! You've seen corporations go under because of bad publicity! My father is just waiting for to see the final verdict before he's forced to start firing all of you!"

"Sasuke the case is still going on. He hasn't been convicted yet," Suigetsu sighed into the phone. Sasuke allowed himself a moment's reprieve and breathed. Itachi wasn't convicted yet. The ball was still rolling. His brother hadn't done it…surely the jury would see that.

"Okay…okay. Just so you know…he didn't do it Suigetsu," Sasuke spoke quietly.

"I know Sasuke…I know," Suigetsu responded to him slowly. But Sasuke could hear it in his voice. Suigetsu was like everybody else. Believing that Itachi was guilty. Not even giving him a chance to explain himself. Shutting him up before he even took a breath to speak.

"I gotta go Suigetsu. Need to practice,"

"Yeah…no problem. Take care okay?"

"Hn,"

"I'll let you know if I hear anything from your dad,"

"Hn,"

"See ya around,"

At that Sasuke hung up the phone and continued to stare at the newspaper. He stared at the profile shot they got of Itachi in the courtroom. He was in his crisp suit, hair pulled back into a low ponytail, his face void of all emotion and stilled into a firm stare. Lips thin and eyes completely vacant.

Sasuke put the paper back down on the stand and walked away back towards his dorm. He wouldn't be able to buy filth that defamed his brother. Condemned him when they didn't know the full story. Instead he would exert his energy and anger into dance. Something he could control.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Sasuke stepped into his room, grabbing his things and heading over to the Naruto's mothers building. Subconsciously he had chosen that building, knowing Naruto preferred not to enter it. As Sasuke was walking his phone began to go off in his pocket.

He answered it without taking a look at the caller ID and immediately wished he had.

"Uchiha,"

"Have you seen the paper today?"

Sasuke froze hearing his father's clipped voice. This was the last thing he need or wanted right now.

"Yes I have,"

"I expect you will be attending the trial,"

"Of course father,"

As expected. We need one Uchiha who hasn't become a complete and utter disgrace to uphold the family name," his father stated. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger as he continued to walk. He of course couldn't say anything to go against his father because that went against what he was taught. One did not speak against their parents. For that reason Sasuke chose not to say anything at all.

"Have you thought about what is going to happen once Itachi is convicted? I expect you to step in as soon as possible," His father spoke again. Sasuke entered the dance studio and dropped his things, still holding the phone to his ear.

"I was not aware I would be taking Itachi's place in case of him being convicted,"

"Itachi was the eldest heir. You are obviously next in case he fails to adhere to his duties,"

"However, he has still not been convicted. One cannot assume that is going to be the ultimate decision,"

"Are you disagreeing with something that is being handed over to you?"

"…Of course not,"

"Then there is nothing left to speak about," with that Sasuke's father hung the phone up, not allowing Sasuke to give an answer. Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear glancing at it momentarily in slight shock. How was he going to get out of this mess now?

He put his phone away and went to his bag to take out the iPod inside and plug it into the sound system. He found the song he was searching for and pressed play. For the first few seconds as the song played he rolled his neck and then his shoulders waiting for the cue.

"The strings of the instrument continued to play as Sasuke steps away from his body with his right leg, leaning on it with his body, while pushing his left hand away from himself. His body moves along with the pull of the bow in the song; back and forth.

As the bow pulls again he drops his left leg in front f his right. He leans further on his leg so that his left side is completely crossed over his right. Lifting his left leg, his foot meets his right knee and he does two turns, ending in a squat. He sinks deeper into it, allowing his upper body to collapse slightly before he pops up, his legs straight and feet pointed.

Coming back down to the ground he runs across the space, leaping into the air, his legs scissoring as he turns his body midair to land on his right leg and bring his hands up his body so that he is standing once again.

Sasuke opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them to begin with and scowls slightly when he sees a blonde head staring back at him in the mirror. Naruto waved slowly to him as he leaned off the wall, walking towards the raven.

"Beautiful scissor leap. Love how you changed direction at the end,"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned turning to face the other man. Naruto shrugged and continued to smirk at the other man.

"You sound like you don't want me here,"

"I'd thought we'd already established you're not my most favorite person,"

"Well, I just came by because I hadn't seen my lovely roommate all day and was wondering where he'd been hiding,"

"I haven't been hiding,"

"Sure you haven't…why have you been avoiding me?" Naruto questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke turned away from the other man remembering that his iPod was still playing. He walked over to go turn it off and heard Naruto snicker behind him.

"Coheed and Cambria? Never though you would dance to them. You still haven't answered my question of why you've been avoiding me," Naruto stated smirking while crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke turned off the music not turning to look at him.

"The fact that you think you are so much of an importance to me that I would go out of my way to avoid you is astounding," Sasuke answered curtly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, walking closer to Sasuke, "So biting. Any reason for that?"

Sasuke scoffed, putting his things away, "I'm always like this, just now noticing?"

"Sasuke, what's bothering you?"

"_Besides_ you at the moment? Nothing,"

"So you _have _been avoiding me?"

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not get?" Sasuke questioned, trying to sidestep the blonde until the other grabbed him by his shoulders.

"You won't even look me in the eye right now…"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to the others face in anger and saw a worried gaze staring back at him. However, Sasuke's anger didn't waver and he shook free of the hold the other man had on him.

"Why won't you talk to me? You've never been particularly social, but even this is weird for you," Naruto spoke softly.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone. Why do you even care if something's wrong with me? You don't know me at all,"

"But I want to. _Let _me know you," Naruto told him. He looked off for a moment and then back at Sasuke with a quirked eyebrow, "Is this by any chance about last night?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw in response not answering the other man's question. Sasuke was not prepared to talk about this right now. Not after everything else in his life just came to a screeching halt. So call him a coward, any word in the book wouldn't matter to Sasuke right now except for the fact that he couldn't deal with relationship/friendship drama on top of everything else. So sure…maybe he _was _running.

"Is that why you can't look me in the eye for more than 5 minutes?"

"Leave me alone Naruto," Sasuke sighed out feeling completely exhausted.

"I don't regret it,"

Sasuke returned his gaze back to Naruto at that declaration. Naruto's eyes softened as he smiled brightly at the raven-haired man. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't buying it. It didn't make sense.

"I'm not some cheap fuck Naruto. You've known me for a week tops…you don't know anything about me except for what they write in the tabloids,"

"I never said you were a cheap fuck. And I don't care what they write in those fucking tabloids. I of all people know that stuff isn't true or real. They write for all these other sad people in the world who have nothing to do and are bored with life. I want to get to know you which is why I'm speaking to you as opposed to reading today's paper,"

"It's the middle of the year. You _really _want to get tied to one person?"

"I've been here for a year already. I know all the self-centered, pompous, know-it-all's that go here. _None_ of them are as interesting as you, and I haven't felt drawn to any of them like I am to you,"

Sasuke stared at him and tried to keep his features still as Naruto professed to him, "How do you know I even want to give you a chance?"

"At that Naruto smiled even brighter, stepping closer to Sasuke so that their foreheads almost touched, "Because you wouldn't have kissed me the way you did last night if you weren't thinking even the slightest same things about me,"

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze and felt his heartbeat quicken slightly at the intensity in the other man's eyes. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face in his palms, letting his thumbs rub against he flawless skin before him. Sasuke held his breath and continued to stare at Naruto who didn't move any closer or move back to give him space.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke whispered, his lips so close to Naruto's the other could feel the breath on his lips.

"You tell me," Naruto answered him. Sasuke blinked a few times and leaned forward closing the gap between them. Naruto closed his eyes, snaking his hand to the back of Sasuke's neck holding his head in place. Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's arm as Naruto tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

Sasuke snaked his tongue outside, licking Naruto's bottom lip requesting entrance. Naruto opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke's tongue to find purchase inside. Sasuke tried to stifle a moan that slipped through as he attacked the roof of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto moved his hands down to Sasuke's waist pulling the other flush against his body. Sasuke gasped, allowing Naruto to map out Sasuke's mouth with his own tongue. Sasuke bit down on the appendage lightly, sucking on it as he pulled back from the blonde, gazing at him through the fringes of his hair.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in awe, eyes half lidded. Sasuke stared back at him and moved back slightly, Naruto's arms slipping slightly from his waist.

"Naruto this isn't going to be easy…"

"I'm not looking for easy,"

"I have a lot of problems, especially in my family,"

"I don't care,"

Sasuke sighed, "You're not going to give up are you?"

Naruto smiled, leaning close to the raven, "Not on your life,"

Sasuke scowled at the other man and moved out of his arms, picking his bag up. Naruto stared at him as he walked, wondering what Sasuke was up to.

"I don't do PDA, I'm still not going to be social, I don't like parties, I practice when I can and whenever I'm feeling particularly stressed, I may have to leave school for a few weeks at a time for things I can't really speak about. I don't have many friends and I like it that way, I like my sleep and don't necessarily like to be disturbed when doing so. My father does not know I'm here…" Sasuke rambled. Naruto smiled at him moving closer to him in the process. Putting his hands in his pocket, he leaned against the mirror and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke made sure he had everything and then looked at Naruto who was staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke questioned confused.

"Do you wish to tell me your dress size as well? Perhaps if you're allergic to anything or your favorite food?" Naruto suggested.

"Fuck off," Sasuke scowled.

Naruto laughed brightly, grabbing at Sasuke's arms, "I'm not asking to marry you…I'm just asking you give me a chance…that we be exclusive. That you feel like you can come to me and talk to me instead of avoiding me and brooding like your downright brooding princess self,"

"Stop calling me -,"

"A princess. Yeah I heard you the first 3 times,"

"I'm only telling you all of this so you know what you're getting yourself into,"

"Okay. I get it. Now…we should get something to eat, because I'm _positive _that you haven't eaten yet," Naruto told him.

"I'm actually not hungry," Sasuke, answered him, looking away. It was true that Sasuke wasn't hungry. He was still thinking about the problems from earlier in the day and his appetite hadn't exactly returned. Naruto could see in Sasuke's averted gaze that something was indeed bothering him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Sasuke answered him. Although Naruto was trying to make him feel okay with their newfound "relationship" he still didn't feel comfortable to trust somebody else with personal information of his family.

"That's not a problem," Naruto told him. Sasuke walked with Naruto out the studio and walked towards the exit of the building.

"I think I need to take a nap," Sasuke spoke aloud sighing in exhaustion from the day.

"I'm surprised that you're even standing right now, let alone dance. You should have a raging headache to be honest,"

"I did…I got over it,"

As Sasuke and Naruto walked out the building Sasuke's eyes widened seeing mass of people with cameras. When he saw them and they spotted him he instantly knew who they were and ran back into the building in a very uncharacteristic manner. Naruto followed behind him as Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned as he could see flashes going off behind him and people trying to open the doors behind them.

"How did they find me? How could they have known I was here? I was _so _careful…"

"Sasuke wh-,"

"I hope my friends didn't scare you Sasuke,"

Sasuke looked up and scowled at the person in front of him.

"What's this about?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"You have stooped to an all time low Hyuga,"

Neji stood before them and shrugged, "I'm sure your father would love to know where you're really attending school. Think of this as payback for what your brother did to my own family,"

At that moment Sasuke didn't hear anything, he didn't feel Naruto pulling him back, he didn't hear the screams coming from other studios where dancers were practicing and were witnessing the commotion outside. All he knew was that he saw red and that Neji's long hair would wind up on the floor in chunks, his nose broken, bloody and many bruises littering his skin.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

** So there you have it =] Once again I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait and any OOC that occurred in this chapter. I will try to update soon. =] **


End file.
